A Housekeeper in Love
by BlackDiamond17
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Tao diberi tugas untuk mengurus apartemen milik Kris dan juga Sehun, putra dari namja tinggi itu. Ia bertekat untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Kris. Akankah Tao berhasil melaksanakannya? TaoRis YAOI, DLDR. comments are loved
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Housekeeper in Love (Chapter 1)

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Kris/Tao (TaoRis)

Casts: EXO (with TaoRis as the main casts)

* * *

"Gawat! Ini sudah jam sembilan!"

Kris bergegas menuju tempat parkir dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan maksimum, ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju SM Kindergarten, tempat putranya bersekolah. Lagi-lagi ia terlambat menjemput Sehun karena pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Wu Gao Da, ayah dari Kris memutuskan untuk pensiun setahun yang lalu dan mempercayakan perusahaannya kepada putra semata wayangnya. Kris yang masih berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun harus rela menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk bekerja dan menjaga putranya. Karena Yuri, wanita yang pernah menjadi istri Kris meninggalkannya untuk pria lain, Kris harus membesarkan Sehun seorang diri tanpa bantuan orang lain dan Sehun sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak ia berusia dua tahun. Kris tidak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk bernama wanita untuk kedua kalinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kris sampai di SM Kindergarten. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju kelas putranya. Dibukanya pintu kelas dengan sedikit kasar karena terburu-buru.

"PAPA!"

Sehun yang melihat Kris didepan pintu kelasnya langsung beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari memeluk sang ayah. Mau tidak mau, Kris ternsenyum karena tingkah laku Sehun yang menggemaskan. Dengan sigap, Kris menggendong Sehun dan mengecup pipi bocah berusia empat tahun tersebut.

"Maafkan papa, Sehun. Lagi-lagi papa terlambat menjemputmu…"

"Papa! Jangan minta maaf! Sehun tahu kalau papa sibuk, jadi ini bukan salah papa. Lagipula, Sehun ditemani oleh Chanyeol Songsaenim, jadi Sehun nggak kesepian!"

Kris tertegun sekaligus terharu mendengar ucapan putranya. Meskipun masih kecil, Sehun memiliki jalan pikiran yang sangat matang untuk bocah seusianya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan membuatmu pulang terlambat hampir setiap hari."

"Itu bukan masalah, hyung. Aku senang kok bermain bersama Sehun sampai malam. Itu lebih baik daripada menganggur di rumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih, Chanyeol. Sehun, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada songsaenim!"

"Dadah, songsaenim! Sampai besok~~~"

Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol balik melambai sambil terkikik geli.

* * *

_TING TONG!_

Kris menyelimuti Sehun yang tertidur sebelum bergegas untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

'Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Aku ini sudah lelah sekali!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Betapa terkejutnya Kris saat ia membuka pintu depan apartemennya dan mendapati Wu Li Xian, ibunya sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Eh, mama. Sedang apa disini malam-malam begini…?"

"Sudah sebulan mama nggak ketemu kamu dan cucu mama yang lucu itu, mama kangen sekali."

"Sehun sudah tidur , ma. Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas…"

"Wah, sayang sekali…"

"Ayo, masuk dulu, ma. Aku buatkan teh."

Wu Li Xian duduk di sofa sementara Kris beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Wanita cantik berusia lima puluh tujuh tahun itu mengamati suasana apartemen putranya. Tak lama kemudian, Kris datang dengan dua cangkir teh.

"Yi Fan."

"Iya, ma?"

"Kenapa tempat ini berantakan sekali?"

"Umm… Aku terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaanku dan Sehun… Jadi aku nggak ada waktu untuk membersihkan tempat ini…"

Wu Li Xian meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat lemari es yang nyaris kosong.

"Kalian berdua nggak makan? Kenapa kosong begini?"

"Kita makan di luar setiap hari, ma…"

"Ya ampun, Yi Fan! Itu nggak baik untuk kesehatan!"

"Tapi, ma, aku nggak bisa masak…"

Sejak Yuri pergi meninggalkan Kris, Kris harus melakukan apapun sendirian. Perusahaan keluarganya, Wu Enterprise sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Kris sepenuhnya. Terlebih lagi, ia masih harus mengurus Sehun. Kalau boleh jujur, Kris sudah sangat lelah dan ia masih belum bisa melupakan Yuri, wanita yang dicintainya. Wu Li Xian juga merasa sedih melihat putranya yang semakin kurus dan terlihat suram.

"Mama rasa kamu butuh seseorang untuk membantu mengurus Sehun, Yi Fan…"

"Eh?"

"Mulai besok, mama akan kirim kenalan mama untuk datang kesini dan membersihkan seluruh apartemen dan untuk mengurus Sehun. Dia bernama Tao dan dia masih muda, jadi mama yakin ia bisa menjadi babysitter yang baik untuk Sehun."

Kris menjadi penasaran tentang gadis seperti apa Tao itu.

* * *

Kemarin malam, Tao mendapat kabar jika putra dari teman ibunya membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengurus rumah tangganya. Tao adalah seorang pria, tetapi ia menyukai pekerjaan rumah tangga layaknya seorang wanita. Saat ini Tao sedang berkuliah, namun ia suka bekerja part-time sebagai seorang babysitter.

Kelas Tao berakhir sekitar pukul dua belas siang setiap harinya. Setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya, Tao bergegas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan kaki menuju supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan dengan uang yang disediakan oleh Wu Li Xian.

"Semoga Kris adalah orang yang baik."

* * *

"Sampai besok, anak-anak! Jangan lupa kumpulkan PR menggambar kalian besok!"

Murid kelas A-3 di SM Kindergarten mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya Sehun dan teman dekatnya, Luhan yang masih belum dijemput. Mereka berdua bermain bersama di kelas sementara Chanyeol berada di luar untuk mengantar murid-muridnya ke gerbang sekolah.

"Luhannie sedang apa?"

Sehun menhampiri Luhan yang sedang asyik menggambar dengan pensil warnanya. Dengan senyum lebar, Luhan memperlihatkan gambarannya pada Sehun. Di gambar tersebut, terdapat sosok dua anak kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan hati-hari kecil bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

"Ini adalah aku dan Sehunnie!"

"Wah, bagus sekali!"

"Hehehe… Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau jadi istri Sehunnie!"

Dengan malu-malu, Luhan mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat karena terkejut sebelum seseorang membanting pintu kelas A-3 dan masuk seenaknya.

"Jongin…"

Kim Jongin, murid dari kelas A-1 itu berjalan kearah Sehun dengan tangan yang diselipkan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sehun-ah, saranghae!"

Jongin menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya pada Sehun.

"NGGAK BOLEH! SEHUN ITU SUAMIKU!"

Luhan menyambar mawar tersebut dan menginjaknya berkali-kali hingga hancur. Jongin tidak terima.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN BOCAH TENGIL?"

Jongin mendorong Luhan hingga bocah mungil itu jatuh terduduk. Ia menarik Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Sehun itu putriku! Aku ini pangeran untuk Sehun!"

Meskipun memiliki wajah seperti perempuan, Luhan bukanlah anak yang lemah. Ia kembali berdiri sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh. Degan kasar, ditariknya Sehun dari Jongin.

"Sehun itu milikku!"

"Nggak! Milikku!"

"MILIKKU!"

"MILIKKU!"

"J-jangan tarik aku keras-keras…"

"POKOKNYA MILIKKU!"

"NGGAK! SEHUN ITU MILIKKU!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di kelas menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Jongin dan Luhan bertengkar memperebutkan Sehun.

"Anak kecil zaman sekarang…"

* * *

Berbeda dari biasanya, Kris menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini lebih cepat shingga ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Pada pukul empat sore, Kris sudah sampai di SM Kindergarten untuk menjemput Sehun. Setelah, berpamitan pada Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang ke rumah.

"Papa!"

"Ya?"

"Tadi di sekolah, Luhan bilang kalau dia suka sama Sehun… Terus, Luhan cium pipi Sehun."

Sehun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang kepada Kris. Kris langsung memandang putra satu-satunya dengan shock. Jujur saja, Kris tidak terima karena ia merupakan sosok seorang ayah yang over-protektif.

'OH NO! PIPI SEHUN SUDAH NGGAK PERAWAN (?) LAGI!' Batin Kris.

"Setelah itu Jongin datang dan dia bilang dia juga suka sama Sehun. Jongin akhirnya bertengkar sama Luhan…"

"Sehunnie pilih siapa? Luhan atau Jongin?"

"Sehun nggak tau… Sehun suka mereka berdua, mereka sama-sama teman Sehun…"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Sehunnie pasti bisa pilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Neh, papa~"

Kris mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas sebelum ia kembali focus menyetir. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di apartemen. Sehun turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam elevator bersama Kris menuju lantai tujuh tempat mereka tinggal.

Betapa terkejutnya Kris ketika mengetahui bahwa pintu apartemen mereka tidak terkunci, terlebih lagi, ada sepasang sepatu berwarna putih yang terletak di dalam apartemen, tepat di depan pintu masuk. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri masuk! Tapi tidak mungkin seorang pencuri meletakkan sepatunya dengan rapi seperti itu.

"Papa, kita kedatangan tamu?"

"Entahlah, Sehunnie. Kalaupun ada tamu, dia nggak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam karena tadi pagi pintu terkunci…"

Kris menggendong Sehun dan berjalan masuk perlahan. Ia harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu yang ada di dalam apartemen mereka saat ini benar-benar seorang pencuri. Mereka tidak melihat siapapun di ruang tamu, tetapi ruang tamu mereka yang awalnya berantakan menjadi sangat rapi. Kris mendadak ingat tentang seseorang bernama Tao yang akan membantu mengurus apartemen mereka.

'Mungkin Tao sudah datang kesini. Tapi sepatunya kok mirip sepatu laki-laki? Ah! Mungkin dia seorang gadis tomboy!'

Kris mendengar suara keran air yang menyala dari arah dapur. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris melangkah menuju dapur dan mendapati sesosok pria muda yang sedang mencuci tumpukan piring kotor.

"Siapa kamu?"

Mendengar suara Kris, pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Kris sangat terkejut melihat wajah pria itu. Wajah yang terlihat dingin, kedua mata tajam dan juga banyak sekali piercing yang ada di telinganya.

"H-hei! Siapa kamu?!"

"Se-selamat sore, sa-saya Tao, mulai hari ini saya bekerja disini atas perintah Nyonya Li Xian. Mohon bantuannya!"

Dengan gugup dan malu-malu, Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukkan badannya di depan Kris dan Sehun. Meskipun terlihat sadis dan dingin, Kris dapat melihat bahwa Tao adalah anak yang manis dan pemalu. Tetapi, Kris masih shock karena Tao adalah seorang pria. Pada umumnya, orang yang bernama 'Tao' adalah wanita.

"Ka-kamu laki-laki? Tao itu laki-laki?"

"S-saya memang laki-laki… Maaf kalau hal ini mengecewakan anda, tuan…"

"Ah, tidak… Saya hanya kaget… Mulai hari ini, tolong bantu saya dalam mengurus apartemen ini, Tao."

Tao merasa sangat beruntung, ternyata majikannya sangat tampan. Jantung Tao berdetak kencang saat Kris tersenyum padanya. Mau tidak mau, Tao juga ikut tersenyum. Kedua mata Tao tertuju pada Sehun yang digendong oleh Kris. Sehun terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah bingungnya. Rupanya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kris dan Tao.

"MANIS SEKALI!"

Tao mencubiti pipi tembam Sehun dengan gemas. Sehun memekik kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pipinya dari cubitan Tao. Kris hanya tertawa.

"Kamu suka anak kecil, Tao?"

"Saya suka sekali!"

"Jadi kamu juga bisa kan mengurus Sehun, putra saya?"

"Pu-putra Tuan Kris?"

Sebesit perasaan kecewa muncul di hati Tao saat ia tahu Kris sudah mempunyai seorang anak.

"Hei, Tao… Ada apa?"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa! Tentu saja saya mau mengurus Sehun yang manis ini!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, terima kasih, Tao. Sangat jadi sangat tertolong…"

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, tuan. Tidak perlu berterimakasih…"

'Aku nggak boleh jatuh cinta sama Tuan Kris! Nggak boleh!' Pekik Tao dari dalam hati.

Hari-hari Tao sebagai pengurus rumah Kris dimulai. Apakah Tao bisa mengendalikan perasaannya?

**To be Continued**

Author kembali lagi dengan fanfic gaje~

*author ga bener, fic yang sati belum kelar dah bikin yang baru*

comments please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Housekeeper in Love (Chapter 2)

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Kris/Tao (TaoRis)

Casts: EXO (with TaoRis as the main casts)

* * *

"HUWEEEEE!"

Sehun kecil tersandung mainan yang berserakan di lantai dan terjatuh, lutut kirinya tidak sengaja mengenai sebuah mainan plastik berujung runcing sehingga lututnya sobek dan teruka. Karena kesakitan, ia pun menangis.

Tao yang pada mulanya sedang memasak di dapur, langsung mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju Sehun yang berada di ruang tamu. Ia memekik kaget melihat lutut Sehun yang berdarah.

"Sehun!"

"Huweeee, sakitt…"

"Sebentar, ya."

Tao menggendong Sehun dan mendudukkannya di atas sofa sebelum ia melesat untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Setelah itu, dibasahinya kapas bersih dengan alkohol.

"Tahan sebentar, ini akan sakit sedikit…"

Tao mulai membersihkan luka Sehun dengan alkohol. Tangisan Sehun semakin meledak karena alkohol tersebut membuat lukanya terasa pedih. Tao semakin panik dan cepat-cepat membersihkan luka Sehun agar ia tidak kesakitan.

"Sudah selesai~"

Tao memnutup luka Sehun menggunakan perban dengan ban-aid bergambar Pororo. Sehun langsung girang setelah melihat karakter animasi favoritnya.

"Tao Hyung, papa kemana? Sejak tadi pagi saat Sehun bangun dia sudah nggak ada…"

"Papa sedang kerja, Sehunnie. Nanti dia pasti pulang~"

"Tapi ini hari Sabtu, biasanya papa sudah pulang dari jam sebelas siang."

* * *

Sejak pagi pukul tujuh, tepat saat Tao tiba di apartemen Kris, ia tidak menemukan sang pemilik rumah. Hanya secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Kris yang kacau yang ia temukan di atas meja makan. 'Tao, hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Tolong jaga rumah dan Sehun.' Itulah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Singkat dan jelas. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore, tetapi Kris masih belum pulang. Sehun yang memang libur pada hari Sabtu menjadi bosan.

'Aku pun ingin bertemu papamu, Sehun-ah…' Batin Tao.

Mood Kris sedang buruk. Ia terpaksa berada di kantor hingga sore karena ada masalah pada seorang pegawainya. Kris akhirnya bisa pulang pada pukul lima sore. Namja tampan itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat karena ingin cepat-cepat tiba di apartemennya dan bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Senyuman Sehun dan kelakuan manisnya selalu bisa membuat mood Kris membaik.

Setibanya di rumah, Kris membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi sambil duduk di sofa langsung berlari menjemput kedatangan ayahnya.

"PAPA~~~"

"Aigoo~ Sehunnie~"

Kris mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun dan tidak sengaja menekan luka di lutut putranya. Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa lututmu?"

"Tadi Sehun jatuh, pa…"

"Apa?"

Kris memang seorang ayah yang overprotektif. Ia sangat marah pada Tao karena ia tidak menjaga Sehun dengan baik sehingga ia terjatuh. Padahal Tao tidak bersalah. Kris menurunkan Sehun ke lantai dan berteriak memanggil Tao.

"TAO!"

Tao yang sedang membersihkan kamar Sehun terlonjak kaget saat Kris berteriak memanggilnya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Tao berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Y-ya, tuan?"

"BODOH! DASAR NGGAK BERGUNA! KAMU NGAPAIN SAJA? BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH SURUH KAMU UNTUK MENJAGA SEHUN?"

"M-maafkan saya, tuan…"

"P-papa! Jangan marahi Tao Hyung…"

Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikan Kris, namun Kris tidak menggubrisnya.

"KELUAR!"

"E-eh?"

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Tidak biasanya Kris sebegitu marahnya karena hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Please, Sehun hanya terjatuh, bukan sekarat! Moodnya yang sedang buruk membuatnya naik darah lebih cepat. Tao memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak mau Kris melihat wajahnya karena ia sudah hampir menangis. Segera disambar tas hitamnya dan melesat keluar.

"Papa jahat! Huweeee!"

"S-sehun, kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Tao Hyung nggak bersalah! Sehun yang salah… Tao Hyung sudah menata mainan Sehun tapi Sehun bikin semua berantakan lagi waktu Tao Hyung sedang di dapur. Jadi Sehun tersandung dan jatuh. Kenapa papa bentak Tao Hyung seperti itu? Huweeeeee!"

"Shh… Sehunnie…"

Kris merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengusir Tao. Mood jeleknya sungguh merusak segalanya.

"Sehun ngambek sama papa! Sehun nggak mau ngomong sama papa sebelum papa baikan sama Tao Hyung! Hmph!"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. Kris tersenyum geli. Ia mencium pipi putih putranya itu.

"Baik, papa susul Tao sekarang. Sehunnie jaga rumah ya?"

Saat itu juga, Kris belari keluar.

* * *

Tao berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen dengan lunglai. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis. Tidak dipedulikannya cuaca yang sedang dingin dan bersalju, Tao terus berjalan tanpa memakai jaket tebalnya. Kris, namja yang disukainya membentaknya dan mengusirnya dengan kasar, hati Tao sangat terluka dibuatnya.

"Bodoh! Kris bodoh!"

Tao mengusap airmatanya menggunakan lengan sweaternya sambil terus berjalan tanpa arah. Ia ingat betul wajah Kris yang marah besar sambil berteriak mengusirnya. Apa Kris membencinya? Pertanyaan itulah yang terus menghantui Tao.

Sementara itu, Kris yang baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen tersenyum lega ketika kedua matanya tertuju pada sosok Tao yang sedang berjalan. Untung saja ia belum jauh. Tanpa basa-basi, Kris berlari menuju namja berambut hitam itu dan menarik lengannya dari belakang.

"Tao! Hosh.. Hosh…"

Kris berbicara dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia bukanlah penggemar kegiatan fisik, jadi ia sudah lelah walau baru saja berlari dengan jarak sekitar lima belas meter. Tao yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"T-tuan Kris…?"

Tao menatap Kris dengan kedua matanya yang memerah dan berlinang airmata. Kris menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"T-tao… Maafkan aku…"

Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata Tao dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Tao malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tao! J-jangan menangis, aku mohon…"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Tao memukuli dada Kris pelan dan semakin terisak. Orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar mereka berdua menatap Kris dengan sinis. Mereka mengira Kris adalah seme tidak tahu diri yang telah membuat sang uke menangis. Merasa dipandangi, Kris segara menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Tao pun berhenti menangis dan teriakan histeris terdengar dari gadis-gadis muda yang ternyata adalah author and friends *plak* yang sedang menonton mereka berdua.

* * *

"Sehunnie, papa pulang~"

Sehun yang sedang mewarnai langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berlari kea rah pintu. Ia melihat Kris dan Tao yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Papa sudah baikan sama Tao Hyung?"

"Sudah, dong!"

"Mana buktinya? Sehun mau bukti!"

"Hah?"

"Biasanya papa selalu cium pipi Sehun kalau Sehun ngambek sama papa supaya kita baikan lagi. Sekarang papa harus cium pipi Tao Hyung!"

"APA?"

Kris dan Tao berteriak kaget. Mana mungkin Kris bisa melakukan itu? Tao sendiri semakin gelagapan karena membayangkan pipinya dicium oleh Kris.

"Hiks… Papa bohong ya? Kalian berdua masih bertengkar…"

Kris dan Tao terdiam melihat Sehun yang hampir menangis sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Airmata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"T-tao…"

"Y-ya, tuan?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"E-eh?"

_Cup!_

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipi kirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah bibir milik Kris. Kris mencium pipinya! Tao pun sukses melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Sudah kan? Sehunnie bisa lihat appa dan Tao Hyung berbaikan kan?"

Sehun tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk, sementara Tao hanya terdiam membeku di tempat. Hatinya bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Tao, kenapa diam begitu? Wajahmu merah."

Kris merasa sedikit khawatir. Ia meraba kening Tao untuk memastikan jika ia tidak demam. Namun, Tao semakin salah tingkah dan menghindari tangan Kris.

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Jangan khawatir… HACHIII!"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak apa, tuan!"

"Jangan bohong, wajahmu semakin merah!"

Kris tidak tahu jika Tao memerah karena menahan malu dan perasaan senangnya. Pria tinggi itu mendorong Tao ke sofa dan memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Sudah, biar aku yang masak makan malam hari ini. Kamu santai-santai saja disini."

"JANGAN APPA! APPA KAN NGGAK BISA MASAK!"

Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak. Rupanya bocah kecil itu masih trauma karena beberapa waktu lalu, Kris hampir saja membakar seluruh apartemen karena nekat mencoba untuk memasak. Ingin rasanya Kris menjitak Sehun karena aibnya terbongkar, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah, kita makan diluar hari ini. Tao juga ikut."

* * *

Setelah makan malam diluar, Sehun memaksa untuk bermain bersama Tao. Tao yang tidak bisa menolak tatapan memelas Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan menemaninya bermain sampai malam.

"Sehun ngantuk…"

Sehun mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Tao melirik jam dinding, sudah jam sepuluh rupanya. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang setelah mengantar Sehun ke tempat tidur.

"Ayo, ganti baju dan tidur…"

"Sehun mau tidur sama appa~~~"

Kris yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka tersenyum. Sudah lama juga ia tidak tidur bersama putranya.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku, Tao. Hari ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu menginap disini. Di luar dingin dan bahaya."

"T-tapi, tuan…"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kamu bisa tidur di kamar Sehun."

"TIDUR BERTIGA!"

"Apa?"

Tao dan Kris menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berteriak kegirangan.

"Appa, Tao Hyung ikut tidur bersama kita di kamar appa~"

"M-mana bisa begitu, Sehunnie? Mana mungkin aku tidur di kamar appamu?"

"Tempat tidur appa cukup besar untuk kita bertiga! King size bed!"

"B-bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Tao Hyung, please…."

"Turuti saja, Tao. Nanti dia nangis."

"B-bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh!"

* * *

"Permisi…"

Tao yang sudah berganti dengan piyama pinjaman dari Kris mengetuk pintu kamar sang tuan rumah. Setelah mendapat izin masuk, Tao pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk. Kris yang pada awalnya sedang bermain dengan Sehun di atas tempat tidur langsung melongo melihat Tao. Karena piyama biru tua Kris terlalu besar untuk tao, bagian bahunya melorot turun sehingga bahu mulus milik Tao terekspos.

"Tao Hyung!"

Sehun melompat turun dari tempat tidur untuk menghapiri Tao dan menariknya. Didorongnya tubuh Tao sehingga ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Ayo main!"

Setelah beberapa menit bermain, akhirnya Kris berhasil memaksa Sehun untuk tidur. Posisi tidur mereka adalah: Sehun ditengah dengan Tao dan Kris di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Wah~~~ Sehunnie seperti tidur dengan appa dan umma!"

Perkataan Sehun barusan membuat Kris tercenggang. Benar saja, dari kecil, Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kasih saying seorang ibu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tidur bersama ibu kandungnya. Kris tersenyum dan mencium pipi putranya, toh setidaknya dia senang.

"Tao Hyung itu seperti umma Sehun sendiri! Kris appa menikah sama Tao Hyung saja!"

Kris tersedak dan Tao menutup wajahnya dengan selimut karena malu. Sehun memang terlalu jujur dan selalu bebicara tanpa berpikir.

TBC

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca chapter sebelumnya, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. author sudah hampir ketiduran Dx

Comments are loved 3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Housekeeper in Love (Chapter 2.5 - Short Chapter)

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Kris/Tao (TaoRis)

Casts: EXO (with TaoRis as the main casts)

* * *

Tao bangun lebih awal daripada Kris dan Sehun. Tidak biasanya ia bangun pagi, tetapi tadi malam hingga pagi ia susah tidur dan Kris lah alasannya. Siapa yang bisa tidur dengan tenang jika orang yang disukai berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama?

Karena tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali, Tao memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk sang majikan. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Tao bergegas ke dapur dan mengenakan celemek pink di atas piyama pinjaman dari kris.

Tao sungguh focus pada masakannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kris sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kris yang melihat sosok manis Tao langsung memberinya pelukan dari belakang.

"GYAAAA!"

Tao memekik kaget saat lengan panjang Kris melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Namun, ia langsung memerah saat melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya.

"E-eh… Tuan Kris…"

"Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat sangat menyeramkan?"

"B-bukan begitu. Aku cuma kaget saja Tuan Kris tiba-tiba memelukku…"

"Maaf, kamu manis sekali jadi aku nggak tahan untuk memelukmu."

"M-manis?"

"Iya. Persis seperti boneka panda yang aku punya waktu kecil!"

_'Sialan, aku disamakan sama boneka panda'_ Batin Tao.

* * *

"HOREE! LOTTE WORLD!"

Sehun kecil berlari-lari kegirangan saat dirinya bersama Kris dan Tao sampai di Lotte World, taman bermain yang cukup populer di Seoul. Kris memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke taman bermain setelah sarapan pagi bersama. Yah… Dia sendiri juga ingin bermain bersama putranya yang manis tapi jahil tersebut.

"Papa~ Ayo~~~"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Kris. Tao tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Tao Hyung juga~'

Sehun menggandeng tangan Tao dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Sehun mau itu~~~"

Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk stand kecil yang menjual permen kapas.

"Tao, kamu belikan itu untuk Sehun pakai uang ini. Aku pergi mengantri tiket masuk dulu."

"Ne, tuan."

Tao menggandeng Sehun menuju stand tersebut dan mengntri. Sehun melihat sosok yang familiar sedang mengantri di depannya.

"Chanyeol Songsaenim!"

Merasa dipanggil, sosok tersebut menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Sehunnie! Hai~"

"Wah~~~ Songsaenim juga suka bermain disini?"

"Ne, hari ini aku mengantar keponakanku kesini. Kyungsoo, ayo kenalan sama Sehun."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh jangkungnya. Kyungsoo yang memang pemalu menyapa Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"A-annyeong, K-kyungsoo imnida…"

"Annyeong! Sehun imnida! Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo!"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata besarnya. Perlahan, ia menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Aigoo, lucunya mereka…"

Tao tersenyum geli. Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Tao yang bediri di samping Sehun.

"Hai, Chanyeol imnida. Aku guru dari Sehun di sekolah."

"Ah, Tao imnida! Aku…"

"Tao Hyung itu akan jadi umma Sehun sebentar lagi!"

"Umma?"

"Ne! Iya kan, Tao Hyung?"

"E-eh…? S-sehun!"

Tao menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah. Chanyeol merasa aneh. Kalau Tao akan menjadi umma dari Sehun, berarti ia sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Kris. Selama ini, Chanyeol menyukai Kris. Ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan Kris dan ia tidak mau menyerahkan Kris begitu saja pada Tao. Ia harus menyingkirkan Tao!

Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Tao, namun kedua metanya menyiratkan rasa cemburu dan benci yang mendalam.

* * *

To be Continued

masih ada yang ingat sama fic ini?

maaf banget author lama ga update. update hari ini juga masih pendek, belum full chapter. author sibuk kuliah T^T

anggep aja chapter 2.5 ini teaser dari chaper 3 hehehe

please review~ karena review dari readers kalian bisa bikin author semangat untuk update cepat~

dan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan comment chapter sebelumnya :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Housekeeper in Love (Chapter 3)

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Kris/Tao (TaoRis)

Casts: EXO (with TaoRis as the main casts)

* * *

Tidak biasanya seorang namja hyper bernama Park Chanyeol terlihat murung. Sore itu, Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada namja yang disukainya, Kris Wu. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol yakin bahwa Kris adalah seorang single parent yang sangat sibuk sehingga ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari pasangan dan ia masih memiliki harapan untuk memenangkan hati Kris.

Namun, harapan itu serasa hilang ketika ia bertemu Tao. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi Tao saat ia mendengar nama Kris, Chanyeol tahu jika Tao juga menyukai Kris. Terlebih lagi, Sehun sudah menganggap Tao sebagai calon ibunya. Chanyeol jadi curiga. Apa Kris dan Tao menjalin hubungan khusus?

Karena terlalu larut pada pikirannya, Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang namja mungil telah berdiri di sampingnya. Namja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, wali kelas A-1. Karena Chanyeol sedikit pun tidak bergeming ketika dipanggil, Baekhyun menepuk bahunya.

"Yah, Yeollie!"

"WAH! E-eh Baekhyunnie… Jangan mengagetkanku begitu dong…"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kamu tetap diam! Dasar Yeollie!"

"Hehehe, maafkan aku! Jangan pasang wajah kesal begitu, kamu terlihat lucu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari mencubiti pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jatungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan, tetapi ia sadar, bahwa Chanyeol hanya melakukan itu karena mereka adalah teman dekat. Ya, teman, tidak lebih. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol mencintai Kris, bukan dirinya.

* * *

"Dasar Kris sialan! Berani-beraninya dia melirik pria lain! Padahal sudah lama aku mencintainya!"

Chanyeol terus meracau dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Ia mabuk setelah menghabiskan hampir dua botol soju. Baekhyun memasang senyuman palsu sambil terus mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sudah! Kamu sudah terlalu banyak minum, Yeollie."

Baekhyun merebut botol soju dari tangan Chanyeol ketika temannya tersebut hendak menuangkan soju lagi ke dalam slokinya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol semakin mabuk dan terus bercerita tentang Kris. Namja mungil itu melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. Sudah pukul sebelas malam rupanya.

"Ayo pulang, Yeollie."

"Eungg~~~"

Baekhyun membopong Chanyeol yang notabene lebih besar dari dirinya menuju apartemennya. Dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol masih terus berbicara tentang Kris. Kris yang tampan, Kris yang bijaksana, Kris yang penyanyang, Kris yang dincintai oleh Chanyeol sepenuh hati. Ingin sekali Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di jalan dan berlari pulang sebelum ia benar-benar menangis karena sakit hati.

Sesampainya, di apartemennya, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan unduk menampung Chanyeol di apartemennya karena rumah Chanyeol sangat jauh dari bar tempat mereka berdua minum-minum tadi. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun membopong Chanyeol sampai ke rumahnya, bisa-bisa seluruh tubuhnya kram keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun melepas sepatu Chanyeol dan membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk basah. Chanyeol tidak bergeming, Baekhyun mengira ia sudah tertidur. Karena sudah malam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum ia tidur.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Ia mengenakan piyama berwarna hitam yang longgar sehingga bagian dada dan pundaknya terekspos jelas. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol agar ia tidak terbangun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan hampir saja tertidur ketika sepasang lengan yang kokoh melingkar di pinggang mungilnya. Ia diam mematung, shock karena Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. 'Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher putih Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Yeollie! Apa—mphhh!"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Bau alkohol tercium jelas dari mulut Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol serasa memabukkan, hampir saja Baekhyun terlena. Namun, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang mabuk dan ia menciumnnya secara tidak sadar.

"Mhh! Lepaskan!"

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol sekuat tenaga hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka berdua terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Ditamparnya pipi Chanyeol dengan keras.

"APA-APAAN KAMU?"

Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol, namun yang dibentak hanya menyeringai. Chanyeol sudah mabuk berat. Ia frustasi secara mental dan fisik karena seorang Kris Wu. Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak berdaya didepannya, Chanyeol menjadi tidak tahan untuk melampiaskan hasrat tubuhnya. Namja tinggi itu mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun meronta-ronta, tetapi tenaganya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan tenaga Chanyeol yang sedang memegangi tubuhnya. Perlahan, satu per satu pakaian mereka jatuh ke lantai. Erangan tertahan dan tangisan Baekhyun terdengan di seluruh kamar. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

* * *

"Aneh sekali~ Hari ini Chanyeol Songsaenim absen!"

"Iya! Apa songsaenim sakit? Nggak biasanya Chanyeol Songsaenim absen~"

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menghubungi sekolah mengenai alasan mereka untuk absen. Karena itu, sang kepala sekolah terpaksa menugaskan Yixing dan Suho, dua guru yang seharusnya tidak bekerja hari itu untuk menggantikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Suho di kelas A-1, sementara Yixing di kelas A-3.

"Aneh sekali~ Hari ini Chanyeol Songsaenim absen!"

"Iya! Apa songsaenim sakit? Nggak biasanya Chanyeol Songsaenim absen…"

Yixing tersenyum melihat murid-murid kelas A-3 yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan wali kelas mereka. Chanyeol adalah wali kelas yang baik dan periang, tentu saja murid-murid kelas A-3 menyayanginya.

"Chanyeol Songsaenim hari ini absen tanpa mengabari sekolah. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia absen. Dia pasti cepat kembali, kalian jangan khawatir. Sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

"Ne, Yixing Songsaenim!"

* * *

"Sehunnie~ Ayo kita bikin istana pasir berdua!"

"Ne, ayo!"

Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju boks pasir di taman bermain sekolah. Pada jam istirahat hari ini, Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka membangun istana pasir. Setelah lelah membangun istana pasir, mereka berdua duduk sambil mengamati murid-murid lain yang sedang bermain. Tiba-tiba, Luhan menggambar hati besar di pasir menggunakan ranting pohon yang ia temukan. Di dalam hati tersebut, ia menulis namanya dan nama Sehun.

" Sehunnie! Lihat! Hehehe. Ini tanda kalau Luhan sayang sama Sehunnie~"

"Wah~~~ Sehun juga sayang sama-"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sang rival dari Luhan, Kim Jongin muncul di hadapan mereka berdua dan menginjak-injak gambaran hati yang susah payah dibuat oleh Luhan.

"JONGIN JELEK! JANGAN GANGGU!"

Luhan mendorong Jongin hingga ia terjatuh dan mereka pun mulai bertengkar hebat seperti biasanya. Sehun sampai kewalahan untuk melerai mereka berdua. Untung saja Suho dan Yixing datang dan berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Luhan! Jongin! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar!"

Yixing mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan yang pada awalnya sedang menindih tubuh Jongin sambil menarik kedua pipi bocah berkulit gelap itu secara kasar. Sementara itu, Suho menggendong Jongin yang terus meronta-ronta.

"Jongin! Sudah! Cukup berkelahinya!"

"NGGAK! AKU HARUS HAJAR LUHAN! DASAR LUHAN BANCI!"

"Berhenti meronta, Jongin! Atau songsaenim akan menghukum-ADUH!"

Jongin mencakar wajah Suho dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang. Suho secara reflek melepaskan Jongin. Bocah kecil itu berlari mengejar sosok Luhan yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun di samping. Diterjangnya Luhan dari belakang tanpa memedulikan Yixing yang berdiri di samping Luhan. Pertengkaran mereka pun berlanjut.

* * *

"Aduh! Sakit! AAA!"

"Sabar, Joonmyeon… Sebentar lagi selesai!"

Yixing mengobati luka di wajah Suho di ruang kesehatan setelah mereka berhasil menenangkan Luhan dan Jongin. Di pipi kiri Suho terdapat luka cakaran yang cukup panjang dari Jongin.

"Selesai!"

Yixing tersenyum saat ia selesai mengobati luka Suho dan menutupnya dengan perban. Suho tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Yixing.

"Terima kasih, yeobo~"

"Yah! Aku dan kamu belum menikah, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu. Kelak, kamu akan jadi istriku. Jadi, aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu 'yeobo' hahaha"

"G-gombal!"

Pipi Yixing memerah karena kata-kata gombal dari kekasihnya. Suho tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing yang manis. Di tariknya dagu Yixing agar kedua wajah mereka mendekat. Akhirnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

"KALIAN!"

Suho dan Yixing sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika Kwon Boa, sang kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan sambil memasang wajah yang terlihat marah.

"E-eh, Boa-ssi! K-kami…"

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan di sekolah!"

"Maafkan kami…"

Suho dan Yixing menundukkan kepala mereka. Ini gawat. Mereka berdua tertangkap basah bermesraan di sekolah. Hal itu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Tamatlah mereka kalau sampai dipecat. Suho mengenggam tangan Yixing yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Bagus! Lanjutkan!"

"Ne?"

"KYAAA~ Kalian benar-benar cocok! Pasangan serasi~ Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku merasa kalau kalian ini cocok! Ternyata kalian benar-benar berpacaran. LAYHO FTW!"

Sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan atasan mereka yang terkenal galak tersebut. Ternyata dia adalah seorang fujoshi. Mereka bersyukur karena setidaknya mereka tidak jadi dipecat.

* * *

"Tao, bisa bantu aku perbaiki lampu ruang tamu?"

Kris memanggil Tao dengan volume suara yang sedikit keras agar Tao yang ada di kamar Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Namun, tidak ada respon dari Tao. Karena kesal, Kris memutuskan untuk meghampiri Tao di kamar putranya.

"Hei, Tao—Eh, sudah tidur…"

Kris mendapati Tao dan Sehun sedang tidur berdua. Sepertinya Tao tertidur setelah membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Sehun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan manis di depannya. Segera disingkirkannya buku dongeng yang sedang dipegang Tao agar ia bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Setelah itu, ia menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sebelum keluar kamar, Kris mencium kening Sehun dan Tao.

"Goodnight, my son and my little panda."

Yeah, rupanya Kris benar-benar jatuh cinta.

To be Continued

Ada yang masih ingat sama fic ini? Huhuhuhuhuhu pasti banyak yang sudah lupa.

Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat update. Beberapa bulan ini, kuliah semakin susah dan masalah semakin banyak. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf T_T

Buat, readers semuanya, terima kasih banyak udah support fic ini. Berkat kalian, fic ini bisa terus lanjut. Love you all, every single of you ^^ semoga chapter ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan…

Jangan lupa comment ya :D


End file.
